Afterglow
by KassieMarie
Summary: What is going through our favorite narcisist's mind after leaving Japan? What about his now former assistant? MaixNaru paring :) with Gene, Lin, Ayako and Madoka making their appearances. I did get some inspiration (if not a lot) from the song"Afterglow" by Troy Baker. This song plays a big role in this story. *One-Shot*


Afterglow

A Ghost Hunt fanfiction

By KassieMarie

**A/N: Ok, so I'm obsessed with Ghost Hunt. And I love Mai and Naru. I've been reading a lot of fics with Mai and Naru together that I really wanted to write one!**

**So this is my first anime fic. And sorry if Naru is OOC. He's alone or with Lin or Gene for the duration of the fic, so he's not his usual closed off self.**

**This takes place just two weeks after he and Lin went back to England and after he rejects Mai. (Stupid narcissistic jerk!) **

**The song that is paired with this fic is "Afterglow" by Troy Baker. (It just feels right to me for some reason.) If you haven't heard the song, please listen to it either before, during or after reading! It might make more sense if you hear the music as Naru and Mai do. :)**

**Anyway enough with my babbling! lol :) Enjoy! **

***Disclaimer* I do not own Ghost Hunt or the song "Afterglow"! **

**...**

Mai POV

"Mai, just do it."

I looked at Ayako. "You sure?"

"You have to let him know how you feel." The priestess smiled at me. "You've been a wreck since he left. Even if he doesn't respond, you have to let him know."

I nodded. She was right. Even if she doesn't take her own advice sometimes. I sighed. I haven't spoken to my former narcissistic, tea addicted, idiot scientist jerk of a boss in two weeks. Not after we found Gene and he immediately closed down SPR.

Yes, it probably wasn't the BEST timing on my part to confess. But, hey. What can I say? It just kind of... Slipped. But for Nar... I mean Oliver Davis to just go off and say I was in love with his dead twin brother was uncalled for! Yes, I do love Gene. But as a brother! If only he stayed to hear me say that! But nope. He just walked away before I could answer.

I looked at my phone.

"Ayako, will you read it after I'm done?"

"Mai, this is between you and Naru. I'll step back from this one. Just let your heart do the talking."

I felt like my mother was telling me this for a moment. Ayako really was the mother of the group.

I sighed. "Ok."

...

Naru POV

I walked into my room. The door almost slamming behind me as I walked over to my desk and sat down, planting my head right on top of it.

_Buzz! Buzz!_

I let out a groan. I'm about two seconds from throwing this phone across my room.

"What now!?" I yelled at my phone as my head disconnects from the desk. I looked at the screen to see a name I haven't seen or heard in two long weeks.

"Mai?"

I checked the message my former ghost/trouble magnet of an assistant sent. Deep down, I do feel guilty for leaving Mai before she answered my question. Leaving like that has kept me up every night since returning to England.

I shook my head, trying to get those thoughts out as I started reading the message from Mai.

_Naru,_

_I know I'm the last person you probably want to hear from. I've thought over what I was going to say before texting you. Remember the last thing you asked me before you left? You or Gene? Isn't the answer obvious? Gene has helped me so much! I do love him. But as a brother, like Monk. My true feelings are for you. I love you. And I miss you._

_I've come to the realization that you probably won't be coming back, since you did shut down SPR and all. So I guess there's nothing left for you here now. I just wanted to wish you well and say goodbye. _

_So, _

_Goodbye Oliver. _

The phone vibrated once more.

_Oh! And tell Lin I said hi and that I miss him too!_

I put the phone down. How could I have been so stupid! Really, Noll!? I still can't believe I thought she loved Gene. He was dead. He was her spirit guide. If it wasn't for him helping Mai in her dreams, who knows what could of happened in all those cases back in Japan. I guess at the time it just made sense. Gene was right. I am an idiot scientist!

"Told ya so."

I looked at the mirror on my closet door.

"Gene?"

"Seriously, how dumb can you get Noll? Is that emotional barrier you put up that dense?"

"What do you want?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose. I'm feeling a headache coming and Gene was not helping at all.

"What? I can't just pop in and say 'Hi' to my little brother?"

I just glared at my twin.

"Fine" he said, putting his hands up. "I did come for a reason. Now that you found my body, my spirit can rest. But I can't just yet."

"Why not?"

"Who else is going to help Mai develop her skills? It sure isn't going to be you, since you closed down SPR and left."

"Why would Mai need to develop her skills anymore? Like you said, SPR is closed."

"True, but there are other companies in Japan that hunt ghosts. And she can be a very valuable resource to them."

"Are you trying to gult trip me into going back? Because it won't work."

"Oh my dear brother. You have no idea."

And with that, Gene's image disappeared and I was alone in my room once again.

...

Mai POV

"There. I sent it. Now, please excuse me as I go say hello to my breakfast."

I ran past Ayako into my bathroom. Why did I feel so nauseous from that?

'Maybe because you're love sick?'

HA! Yeah right. Only my friends could put THAT kind of idea in my mind. But as I was typing goodbye, my heart clenched knowing I'll never get to see that narcissistic scientist ever again. I do love him. But, now I guess it was time to move on.

I returned to my living room as Ayako sat on the couch.

"Want some tea?" I ask her.

...

Naru POV

I plopped down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. How do I even reply to her? I know I have to, but what? Then the radio turned on.

"What?"

I looked back at the mirror. Gene smiled at me.

"You'll want to hear the next song. Trust me."

And he was gone once again.

"And now, here's the last song on our new hits premiere. Here is American voice actor Troy Baker with a song from his new album, 'Afterglow'."

I laid my head back. Might as well listen to it.

I heard the soft piano as the song started. Then I listened to the lyrics.

_Wait, _

_here in this desperate fleeting time._

_The consequences soon will all rush in._

_Caught between the walls of wanting,_

_And my worst desires,_

_The balustrades I've set are wearing thin_

_Again._

My eyes grew wide.

_Time, has never been a friend my love,_

_A lonely thief that robs our hopes and dreams._

_Side by side we linger, pleading, _

_For another night,_

_On a battlefield where past love has died._

Why did it feel like this song was describing Mai and I?

_Maybe this is what I've been missing,_

_Maybe this is what I want._

I closed my eyes and saw Mai's smiling face right before me.

_Let me burn this tattered picture, _

_faded from lost time._

_That perfect thing has always been a lie._

_This light, emanating from you, _

_exposing what is true,_

_Illuminates the path where I'll be free._

My heart clenched.

_Your afterglow._

Mai...

_Your afterglow._

Mai...

_Your afterglow._

I'm an idiot, Mai.

_Your afterglow._

As the violins swelled, moment after moment with Mai replayed in my mind.

_I will stay with you_

_In the afterglow._

Every argument we had then surfaced. The feelings rushed back to me. How I loved to tease her. Oh, how I just loved seeing the reactions I would get from her! And I always knew her forgiveness would come. Even when I didn't deserve it.

Then the last time I saw her replayed. I remember the hurt I caused in her eyes as I asked her "Me or Gene?". I didn't deserve her forgiveness at all now. Not after hurting her like that.

_Wait,_

_Here in this desperate fleeting time..._

My eyes opened slowly as I heard Gene's voice in my head.

"Tell her Noll."

He was right. All it took was a little push and a song to show me how I felt about Mai. Stupid right? I am dense.

I picked up my phone and searched for the song. If I can't get the words out, maybe she'll understand this song.

As soon as I found a link for the song, I sent it to her. And with that, my eyes closed as I thought about the girl I loved.

...

Mai POV

"Mai!"

"Yeah?" I walked back into the living room with two cups of tea. I bet if Na... Oliver was here, he would be asking for a cup as well. Just thinking about him made my heart hurt.

"He responded."

"He did!?" I almost dropped the cups as I reached for my phone out of Ayako's hands. Thankfully she grabbed her cup with her empty hand before I dropped it.

"It's a YouTube link." I tell her as I sat down.

Confused, I tap the link. My YouTube app opened and a video loaded. Making sure the volume was turned up, I placed the phone on the coffee table and picked up my tea.

As the song started, I gasped. I recognized it. I heard it playing one day last week in the cafe I went to with my friends after school. I closed my eyes and listened closely to the lyrics. Oliver sent it to me for a reason. But... Why?

As the song played, I saw moment after moment with him. Our first meeting, seeing him solve that case at my school, him calling me and asking if I wanted to work for him, every time he teased me and every time he saved me. But then our arguments plagued my memories. Every emotion came back. The anger, the hurt, the frustration but then the forgiveness. I could never stay mad at him. Then, I remembered our last conversation. I remember the look he was giving me. His cold eyes staring into mine.

_"Me or Gene?"_

"You," I whispered as the song ended.

I reopened my eyes, feeling the moisture escape from them.

Ayako looked at me, wiping away the tears the best she could. She gave up and wrapped me in her arms as I cried.

...

Naru POV

I heard a knock on my door.

"What?"

Lin opened the door. He turned his head behind him and whispered something. He probably was telling Madoka to let him talk to me alone.

I found a sudden interest in the ceiling once again as Lin closed the door and sat at my desk.

"Noll, what's wrong."

"Nothing," I said. Apparently I didn't have my ice coldness behind it as Lin scoffed.

"Really Noll? Nothing."

I stared at the Chinese man.

"You're not fooling anyone. These past two weeks, you have dragged yourself around the house and being more distant and cold than ever before. You're a quiet man, but not even giving your opinion on a case? Something is wrong."

I looked back at the ceiling and sighed.

"It's Mai."

"Knew it."

I could hear the smirk grow on his face. I threw my phone at him.

"Just read the message."

...

Mai POV

Ayako stroked my hair.

"Mai?" She asked as I stared to calm down.

I looked up at her.

"Why would he send you that song?"

I sniffled. I had a feeling of why.

"Maybe, he couldn't put his words together and this song did in ways he couldn't."

I looked at my now black screened phone. I just really wanted to hear his voice right now so he could explain everything to me.

Then it rang.

...

Naru POV

"Wow." Lin said. "So that's why you've been colder. You actually asked her if she loved Gene?"

I heard the judgement in his voice. I sighed. "Yes."

"Idiot scientist," Lin mumbled.

"What?" I asked, popping my head up.

"Nothing," he replied. "So what's this link here?"

"It's a song I just heard on the radio, courtesy of Gene."

Lin taped the link.

"'Afterglow'? Why would you send her this song?"

"You've heard it before?"

"Yeah. Madoka owns the album it's on. She insists on playing it in the car. You still haven't answered my question. Why?"

I searched for the answer. I was about to tell Lin when he put his hand up.

"Actually, I don't want to know."

He tossed the phone back at me.

"But I'm sure Mai does." He checked his watch. "It's almost 9 am over there. Just call her."

I nod. Lin walks out as I pulled up her contact info. I took a shakey breath and presses call.

...

Mai POV

I just looked at the ringing phone.

"ANSWER IT ALREADY!" Ayako exclaimed.

"Ok. Ok."

I pick it up and pressed the green 'talk' button.

"Hello?"

"_Hi."_

"Oliver." It felt so weird calling him that! "Ummm..."

_"Mai. Before you say anything, let me speak. Please."_

He said please. HE NEVER SAID PLEASE! NOT EVEN FOR HIS PRECIOUS TEA!

"Ok."

I heard him sigh.

_"When I left, I should have stayed to hear your answer. I just assumed..."_

"That I loved Gene."

_"Please don't interrupt me."_

I could imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose. I always thought it was cute, in a weird way.

_"I assumed that because of how you looked at me sometimes. I didn't understand why, but once you told me that I was helping you in your dreams, I knew it was Gene. So when you confessed, I just thought you fell in love with him becasue he treated you so much better then I ever did. I never told you how I appreciated everything that you did. I was blocking myself off from the world after Gene died, and yet you somehow managed to sneak into my isolated world. I will never understand how you did, but you changed me Mai."_

I was speechless. I changed Naru?!

_"I might not get to say this for awhile, but... I love you Mai."_

I almost dropped the phone. NARU LOVES ME!?

_"I do plan to go back to Japan sometime soon. I don't know when yet. And I know it's wrong for me to ask this, in fact my mother might kill me if she knew I was asking this of you, but... Mai, will you wait for me?"_

I felt the tears start to form as I heard these words come from the mouth of the man I love.

"Yes, Naru. I will. I will wait for you."

_"Thank you Mai. I'll figure out a way to make it up to you. I promise."_

"Youll figure it out when you come back."

_"How about that cafe near the SPR office?"_

"Like a..."

_"Like a date, Mai."_

I nod. "Ok. It's a date."

_"Well, it's late over here and my parents have tomorrow booked for me."_

"Ok. Sleep well Naru."

_"Bye Mai."_

"Bye Naru." I said with a smile as I ended the call.

Ayako looked at me. "So? What happened?"

I just smiled at her. It's all I could do. Smile and cry tears of happiness knowing Naru felt the same and he was coming back. Even if it was just for me.

...

Naru POV

I put the phone down. I look over at my door and see Lin and Madoka standing in the doorframe.

"I'm so proud of you Noll!" Madoka squealed.

"Can I just get some peace and quiet?" The exhaustion evident in my voice, but also the happiness I felt as well.

Lin nods and closes the door while Madoka protests. I could hear Lin tell her to just let me be for now. I let a small smile pull at my lips. I'll tell everyone my plans tomorrow. I know exactly how to make everything up to Mai. And that's to re-open SPR. Just thinking about having her tea again made me happy. But the thought of seeing her smile once again... Her beautiful brown eyes looking into my ice cold hue eyes... Holding her in my arms and never letting go ever again... That's what I'm looking forward to.

Knowing Mai would be waiting for me in Japan would make every day easier. I won't keep her waiting long. I won't be able to handle not having her in my arms for very long. And once I tell mother about Mai, she'll either 1) put Mai on the next flight to England or 2) put me on the next flight to Japan. And seeing that Mai is still in school, the latter would be the option she would go for, even though I just got back.

That night, I was able to sleep peacefully for the first time in two weeks.

_Fin_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! And I was writing this at like 11:30 at night, so if there is any grammatical errors please just shoot me a (nicely worded) message and I'll fix it. (I was also proof reading it at 1:00 in the morning, so I could have missed some.)**

**I don't have any intentions of writing more Ghost Hunt following this one shot. BUT, if you liked it please let me know! (I've only ever done third-person video game based fics with "Queen Arrow" being the only exception to the video game genre.) **

**Happy Thanksgiving to those who are celebrating this week. And if you're not, **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **


End file.
